Luna (Sailor Moon)
Luna is black cat in Sailor Moon Voice Actors: #Jill Frappier (DIC/Cloverway) - English #Michelle Ruff (VIZ Media) - English #Keiko Han - Japanese #Ryo Hirohashi - Japanese #Graziella Porta - Italian #Rocío Garcel - Spanish She played Jiji in Ash's Delivery Service She is a talking cat She played Baby Bop in Artemis and the Backyard Gang, Artemis & Friends, and Artemis' Great Adventure She is a green dinosaur She played Misty in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is the Cerulean City gym leader She played Sabrina in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Herself in Sailor Rebecca She is the same cat She played Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Artemis and Danny (Phineas and Ferb) She is She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (Chris1704 Animal Style) She is Zoe Drake's big sister. She Played Sharon In Braceface (190Movies Animal Style) She Played Pocahontas In Lunahontas She Played Soleil Space In The Spacebots (Chris1988 Animal Style) She Played Treat Heart Pig In The Care Bear Family (Chris1988 Style) She Played Daphne Blake In Rover Dangerfield, Were Are you She played Serena in Pokemon XY (1985Movies Animal Style) she is a She Played In Pokemon Advanced Generation (1956Movies Animal Style) She will play Robyn Starling in Atom and Mars: The Movie. She will play Aki Sakata in Return of Ultrafeline (Ultracat Artemis). She is Ken and Jiro's sister, as well as Goh's love interest. Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Pearl Pureheart. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Baby Bop. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Princess Atta. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Cindy She is Played By Amber * In Sailor Kim she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Buneary. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Maid Marian. * In Sailor Tanya she is played by Princess. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Charlamange she is played by Kanga. * In Sailor Jessica she is played by Duchess. * In Sailor Jeanette she is played by Marina. * In Sailor Moon spoof for Chris1704 she is played by ???. * In Sailor Mars aka Moon for 158Movies she is played by Lulu Caty * In Sailor Rain and Sailor Rain Crystal, she is played by Polly Esther. Gallery: Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna is the TV Series Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Luna in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Luna in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Luna (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Luna in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Luna in the Ford Commercial Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Luna Crying as Serena Hugs Her Luna (Sailor Moon).jpg The gym leaders of Kanto anime ( thebluesrockz style).png Misty luna.png|Luna as Misty Gym leaders kanto dinosaurkingrockz.png Pokemon episode 22 thebluesrockz.jpg|Luna as Sabrina Luna Angry.jpg Luna-2.jpg Luna Suspicious.jpg Scoob, luna, dale, Pikachu, and Tanya.jpg Danny amber simba pikachu and luna.jpg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Luna as Eleanor.png|Luna as Eleanor Miller Luna (TV Series).jpg Luna in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Luna, Artemis, and Diana.jpg Luna Hugs serena raye and amy.png|Luna In Help Wanted In Darien and the Teenagers Category:Cats Category:Black Characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:1992 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Animals